Ghost Love Score
by Feetsi
Summary: 5.Z.v.M.: Eine Frau ohne Gedächtnis taucht in Rohan auf und verliebt sich in den König, doch kann das glücklich enden?...
1. Default Chapter

**Ghost Love Score**

_My fall will be for you _

_My love will be in you_

_If you´ll be the one to cut me I´ll bleed forever_

(Nightwish)

Prolog 

Jener, der du dieses Schriftstück in deinen Händen hältst, wirst Zeuge der von mir aufgeschriebenen Geschichte meiner Mutter.

Eines Abends saß ich an meiner Handarbeit am Feuer unseres Heimes, zusammen mit meinem Vater. Ich war zu dieser Zeit zwanzig geworden und meine äußerliche Kindlichkeit begann, sich in eine weibliche Anmut der reinsten Art zu wandeln. Mein Vater beobachtete mich beim Nähen und mir fiel sein Blick auf, seine Augen schienen mich anzusehen und doch in einer weit entfernten Zeit zu verweilen. Ich fragte ihn, wieso er mich so anschaue und er antwortete, dass ich meiner Mutter so ähnlich sehe, dass er weinen könne. Tatsächlich liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen, was ich noch nie bei ihm erblickt hatte. Neben ihm nieder kniend ,legte ich meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Er küsste mich aufs Haar und fragte mich, ob ich erfahren wolle, wie er meine Mutter traf und sich in sie verliebte.

Die ganze Geschichte über blieb ich stumm sitzen, nicht in der Lage aufzustehen um diesen Moment nicht zu stören.

Später in meinem Gemach befand ich mich immer noch wie in Trance. Ich setzte mich an meinen Tisch, nahm Feder und Tinte zur Hand und schrieb die Geschichte für meine Kinder und die Kinder meiner Kinder auf, genauso, wie sie meine Eltern erzählt hätten, wenn meine Mutter noch leben würde.

Es ist eine Geschichte voller Traurigkeit und spricht von dem Bösen in dieser Welt, aber auch von Werten, die nicht von diesem Bösen bezwungen werden können und ihren Weg zu den Herzen der Menschen finden....


	2. 1 Teil: Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Völker gehören natürlich Tolkien, da die Geschichte aber erst im 5. Zeitalter spielt, gehören die Charaktere mir.

Summary: Das 5. Zeitalter Mittelerdes- Eine Frau ohne Gedächtnis taucht in Edoras, der Hauptstadt Rohans, auf und verliebt sich in den dortigen König Heroth . Alles könnte glücklich sein, doch was passiert, wenn diese Frau sich plötzlich wieder erinnert, wer sie ist und vor allem, was ihre Mission ist?

**_1. Teil_**

Kapitel 1 

_Eure hochgeehrte Majestät, König Alcarnor von Gondor,_

_ich schätze mich glücklich, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass die Lage in Rohan nach vereinzelten Kämpfen und Aufständen wieder friedlich ist und die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft gezogen worden sind._

_Ich danke euch für euren guten Wünsche, ich gratuliere euch mit Herzlichkeit zu der Geburt eures Sohnes Eldacáno und schicke euch im Namen Rohans zwei meiner besten Hengste aus dem Stall Edoras._

_Außerdem würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mich in drei Monaten bei euch empfangen würdet, aufgrund der Besiegelung meiner Verlobung mit eurer ältesten Tochter, Prinzessin Estelar. Bitte richtet der Prinzessin meine Grüße aus._

_In Hochachtung,_

_Heroth, Sohn von Beolf,_

_achtunddreißigster König von Rohan_

Das Pergament lag glattgestrichen auf dem wuchtigen Holztisch, die Feder war bereits gespalten, jedoch wurde sie zum erneuten Male in die Tinte getaucht, um auf einem neuen Stück Papier anzusetzen. Auf dem Boden des mit Truhen, Regalen und Schriftrollen vollgestopften Raumes lagen unzählige zerknüllte Pergamente verstreut. Nur eine Kerze warf ihr Licht auf das Gesicht des Mannes, welcher über dem Brief gebeugt grübelte. Er sah erschöpft und müde aus und gähnte herzhaft, als er sich nach hinten in seinen Stuhl lehnte und seinen Rücken streckte.

Es war eine lange Nacht, aber er konnte es nicht noch länger hinauszögern, dem König von Gondor zu schreiben, die Geburt dessen zweiten Sohnes lag nun bereits zwei Monate zurück und es hätte als höchst unhöflich gegolten, nicht Wort zu schicken.

Der Mann seufzte und schloss die Augen, wenn er an den Moment dachte, an dem er seiner zukünftigen Gemahlin gegenüber treten würde. Das letzte Mal, dass er die Prinzessin von Gondor erblickt hatte, war vor drei Jahren gewesen und zu jener Zeit hatte sie noch als Kind gegolten. Doch bis nach Rohan war im letzten Jahr die Kunde gelangt, die von der Schönheit der Prinzessin sprach. Im letzten Sommer war dann der König persönlich zu Besuch in Edoras gewesen, um Heroth das Angebot zu bereiten, die Bande zwischen Rohan und Gondor um ein weiteres Mal zu stärken. Heroth hatte um Bedenkzeit gebeten, schließlich jedoch zugestimmt. Als einzigster Sohn seines Vaters musste er langsam an Nachkommen denken, um die Herrschaft seiner Linie abzusichern. Er war zwar noch ein junger König, aber gerade deshalb bestand die Gefahr eines Attentats auf den Thron, erst vor zwei Wochen hatten sie zwei der Wachen festgenommen, da sie als Spione in Meduseld eingesetzt waren.

Nun war es bereits Winter und so sehr es Heroth widerstrebte, war er schon gezwungen, eine Verbindung einzugehen, gab die Prinzessin von Gondor die beste Partie ab.

Er schrieb auf das Pergament das gleiche, wie auf das Letzte und entschied sich, dass dies genügen würde, es klang nicht zu distanziert, aber auch nicht zu persönlich. Er kannte den König Alcarnor mittlerweile gut genug, um ihm mit Vorsicht gegenüber zu treten, der ältere Herr war nur noch ein abgeblasstes Bild der Könige von einst. Heroth schnaubte verächtlich, er hatte noch nie viel für ihn übrig gehabt, er hatte es vor langer Zeit nur auf den Thron geschafft, weil er der engste Berater des ehemaligen Königs gewesen war. Nach dessen Tod hatte er sich als Thronfolger ausgesprochen, da keine Nachkommen da waren, um den Thron zu besteigen. Manche munkelten zwar, dass Alcarnor höchstpersönlich für die Unfruchtbarkeit des Königs gesorgt hatte, aber das glaubte er nicht. Er war zwar kein Mensch, mit dem man in engster Freundschaft stand, aber ein hervorragender Diplomat, der in seinem Land für Frieden sorgte.

Ich wünschte, ich besäße auch diese Fähigkeiten, dachte Heroth, denn er trug schwer an dem Verschulden seines Vaters. Jener hatte Aufstände unter dem Volk heraufbeschworen, als er Enedwaith zum gleichberechtigten Partner Rohans erklärt hatte. Dieses Land westlich der Pforte Rohans gehörte offiziell zwar zu Eriador, stand politisch aber unter der Regentschaft Rohans. Außerdem war es eng mit Dunland verbunden, zu dem Rohan immer noch ein zerrissenes Verhältnis hatte. Die Rohirrim duldeten Dunländer, wollten aber nicht in ihre Nähe kommen und schon gar nichts politisch mit ihnen zu tun haben. Heroth ging es genauso und so war er ebenso geschockt gewesen, wie die Einwohner Rohans, als Beolf verkündete, dass die Abgesandten von Enedwaith und Dunland einen Platz in Meduseld bekamen. Sein Vater war ein guter, aber auch naiver König gewesen, der sich Honig ums Maul hatte schmieren lassen, bis er ihnen vollkommen vertraut hatte. Heroth hatte ihm ins Gewissen reden wollen, um Gefahren vonseiten der neuen politischen Verbündeten und um Unruhen unter der Bevölkerung zu vermeiden, aber Beolf hatte ihm keinen Glauben geschenkt.

So passierte schließlich das Unvermeidliche.

Nach Beolfs Tod bestieg Heroth noch als junger Mann den Thron und die Verräter sahen ihre Gelegenheit, zuzuschlagen. Glücklicherweise hatte Heroth genug Verbündete in Meduseld, um die Feinde abzuwehren und Enedwaith und Dunland wieder zu politisch Untergeordneten zu erklären, aber damit gaben diese sich nicht geschlagen und erklärten Rohan den Krieg. Ihre Streitkräfte waren zwar nicht stark genug, um gegen sie anzukommen, aber strategisch hatten sie eine verheerende Lage, da sie die Hauptstraße in den Nordwesten und die Pforte Rohans blockierten.

Dieser Zustand hielt nun schon seit fünf Jahren an und Aufstände im Volk aus Angst vor den beiden Ländern hatte Heroth erst vor kurzem beenden können, in dem er in einer Rede verkündete, die Fehler seines Vaters wieder auszubügeln und den beiden verfeindeten Ländern zu zeigen, welche Position sie nur besaßen. Gondor hatte nicht eingreifen wollen, um einen größeren Krieg zu vermeiden und weil Heroth rein politisch gesehen falsch gehandelt hatte, indem er die Abgesandten einfach absetzte. Doch was hätte er tun sollen? Einfach zu sehen, wie sie das Land und seine Regierung verschlingen? Dwellyn von Enedwaith und Broc von Dunland waren korrupte und unehrenhafte Gestalten, die es nur auf Macht abgesehen hatten, nein, er, Heroth hatte in der einzig richtigen Art und Weise gehandelt und musste jetzt nur noch mit den Folgen fertig werden, aber er war zuversichtlich, dass sich die Lage in der nächsten Zeit wieder bessern würde...

Es klopfte an der schweren Holztür.

„Tritt ein, Uthain!"

Mit einem Knarren öffnete sich die Tür und ein großer, schlanker Mann erschien mit nervösem Blick. Heroth und Uthain waren seit ihrer Kindheit befreundet und der erste Marschall war der einzige, der ihn stören durfte. Heroth musterte ihn fragend. Der Marschall war außer Atem und anscheinend gerade erst mit seinen Männern zurückgekehrt , doch er wirkte äußerst beunruhigt.

„Sprich, Uthain, warum du mich noch zu solch später Stunde störst und auch noch in solch einem Zustand.", forderte Heroth den Mann mit einem brüderlichen Schmunzeln auf.

„Mein König,... wir fanden am Fuße der Bergkette etwas... ihr solltet es euch selber ansehen..."


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2 

„Was...?"

Heroth hatte alles mögliche erwartet, nur auf diesen Anblick war er nicht gefasst gewesen. Vor ihm auf dem Boden der Halle lag ein Bündel, einem Tier mehr ähnelnd als einem Menschen, doch handelte es sich bei näherer Betrachtung um eine Frau.

Zusammen gekauert umklammerte sie ihre Knie, die langen, zotteligen Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht, von dem man nicht mehr viel sehen konnte. Ihre Kleidung bestand nur aus verdreckten und zerrissenen Lumpen, wie im Wahnsinn versuchte sie, sie fester an sich zu ziehen, wobei sie ihre zerschunden Hände entblößte. Als sie bemerkte, dass Heroth sie anstarrte, hob sie den Kopf und traf seinen Blick, die Klarheit ihrer Augen erschreckte ihn, wodurch sie wiederum zusammen zuckte und sie Gesicht in den Armen vergrub.

„Sie lag einfach da, wir dachten erst, es wäre ein Tier, doch als wir näher kamen, erkannten wir, dass es ein Mensch war.", vernahm Heroth die nervöse Stimme Uthains neben sich. „Ich nahm sie auf meinem Pferd mit, aber als sie nach einer Weile aufwachte, fing sie an sich zu wehren und mich zu beißen...", er zögerte kurz, „wir hatten keine andere Wahl, als sie festzubinden..."

„Ihr habt was?!"Heroth konnte sich endlich von dem Geschöpf losreißen und Uthain ungläubig anschauen.

„Wie...wie hätten wir ihr denn ansonsten helfen sollen. Wir mussten sie doch mitnehmen, sonst wäre sie da draußen verreckt..."

„Gut, du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen...", Heroth gebot Uthain ungeduldig zu schweigen.

„Was sollen wir nun mit ihr tun, sie lässt sich von niemandem anfassen..."

Der König kniete sich vor die Frau und versuchte, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Könnt ihr mich verstehen? Wenn ja, hebt den Kopf..."

Langsam, aber zögernd, hob sie das Kinn, doch seinen Blick vermied sie immer noch.

„Schaut mir in die Augen.", er versuchte, soviel Wärme wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen, noch nie hatte er liebevoll mit einer Frau gesprochen, und er fühlte sich nicht wohl in dieser Situation.

Endlich schauten ihre Augen in die seinen und er sah, dass sie grün waren. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Gut,... hört mir zu. Hier wird euch kein Leid widerfahren, ich werde ein paar Ammen beauftragen, euch zu verarzten und zu reinigen. Ihr werdet neue Kleidung bekommen und ein Bett, in dem ihr euch solange ausruhen könnt, wie ihr wollt. Ihr könnt den Frauen vertrauen, sie sind sehr nett und werden euch mit Vorsicht behandeln, versteht ihr mich?"

Es kam ihm fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie leicht nickte.

„Gut..." Er schaute ihr noch einige Sekunden lang in die Augen und stand dann wieder auf.

Die zwei Ammen, nach denen er geschickt hatte, kamen nach ein paar Minuten und streichelten die Frau wie ein kleines Kind. Während die eine weiterhin beruhigend auf sie einredete, wurde die andere von Heroth zu sich gewunken.

„Wascht sie und kleidet sie ein. Gebt ihr ein Bett und... versucht, wenn möglich, etwas aus ihr rauszukriegen, wer sie ist und wo sie herkommt."

Die Amme lächelte ihn mütterlich an.

„Wir werden sie zu nichts drängen, wenn sie nicht reden will..."

„Ja, ja...", er winkte ärgerlich ab. Diese Frau kostete ihn jetzt schon Nerven, wenn er an seine ganzen anderen Probleme dachte.

„Dann kümmert euch eben nur um sie und erstattet mir später Bericht."

„Sehr wohl, mein König."Sie machte einen Knicks und ging der anderen zur Hand, um der Frau beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

Als sie den Raum verließen, ging eine Welle der Erleichterung durch die Männerreihe. Ihre Anwesenheit hatte für Verwirrung unter den Kriegern gesorgt.

Heroth war noch über sie in Gedanken versunken. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten. Kam sie aus Edoras und wurde überfallen? Nein, sie stammte bestimmt nicht aus Rohan, ihre Haare waren zu dunkel und auch meinte er, dass ihre Haut unter dem Schmutz dunkler schimmerte, als bei den Frauen Rohans. Wenn sie einer Reisegruppe angehört hätte, wären auch andere dort gewesen, also wie kam es nur zu ihrem Zustand?

Er gähnte herzhaft. Die Lösung müsste bis morgen Zeit haben, ein müder Kopf würde ihn nur unvernünftig denken lassen.

Die Männer warteten immer noch darauf, von ihm entlassen zu werden.

„Geht zur Ruhe, damit ihr morgen wieder bei Kräften seid.", sagte er nur noch und machte sich dann selbst auf den Weg zu seinem Gemach. Es war eine lange Nacht und der morgige Tag würde nur noch länger werden.


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3 

Die aufgehende Sonne Rohans glich einem Feuerball, wenn sie in den ersten Minuten des neuen Tages am Horizont erschien. Der schmale goldene Streifen ihres Lichtes schlängelte sich an der Grenze zwischen Himmel und Erde und tauchte die Westmark in ein warmes Licht. Die Gräser schienen sich nach ihrem Schein zu strecken und raschelten, wenn sie letztlich in ihn getaucht wurden.

Die Strahlen breiteten sich schnell aus und als sie Edoras erreichten, erwachte die Stadt auf dem hohen Hügel. Die Pferde in den Ställen waren die ersten, welche sich über den angebrochenen Tag freuten, doch bald kamen auch die ersten Waschweiber zum Vorschein, um mit ihrer Arbeit zu beginnen. Zu sommerlichen Zeiten scherzten und lachten die Menschen, doch nun waren sie bemüht, mit ihren dünnen Umhängen den eisigen Wind von ihrer Haut fern zu halten. In diesen ersten Minuten nach Sonnenaufgang strahlte die Stadt und ihr Gold am hellsten und schönsten, doch das wusste die Frau nicht, die bereits seit vielen Stunden an ihrem Fenster saß und ihren Blick in die Ferne gerichtet hatte. Wie so vieles, dass sie nicht wusste oder an das sie sich nicht erinnerte. Krampfhaft starrte sie die Häuser vor ihr und die Ebene, weit entfernt, an. Doch kein Gefühl regte sich in ihr, kein Gedanke an Heimat oder an Reise. Alles war ihr fremd und sie fröstelte, weil sie Angst vor dem hatte, was sie nicht kannte, denn sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Wissend, dass dieses Land Rohan hieß, und seine Hauptstadt, in der sie sich wahrscheinlich befand, Edoras, suchte sie in ihrem Inneren Bilder von jenem Ort, fand jedoch nichts. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben hier gewesen war, machte ihr noch mehr Angst, da sie sich einen Rettungshaken gewünscht hatte. Denn schrecklicher als alle andere Unsicherheit, war die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht erinnerte, wer sie war.

Seit ihrem Aufwachen beschäftigte sie sich mit ihrer Identität. Sie betrachtete ihre rauen Hände, könnte es sein, dass sie zu einer Diebesbande gehörte und von diesen Männern gefangen wurde? Nein, dann wäre der Mann gestern nicht so freundlich mit ihr umgegangen. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit und düstere Gedanken begannen, sich in ihr Gewissen zu fressen. Die Diebestätigkeit wäre zumindest eine Erklärung für ihren äußerlichen Zustand gewesen, aber theoretisch könnte noch schlimmeres sich hinter ihrer Identität verbergen.. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken und lehnte sich an den Holzrahmen.

Wer immer sie war, Geduld war jedenfalls nicht ihre Stärke. Vielleicht könnten ihr diese Männer weiterhelfen, ihr sagen, wo sie sie gefunden hatten. Mit dem Mann müsste sie auf jeden Fall reden, da sie ihm danken wollte. Am Vorabend war sie natürlich sehr verängstigt gewesen und hatte keine Zeit gehabt, vernünftig nachzudenken, als sie auf dem Pferd aufwachte. Sie meinte sich erinnern zu können, den Reiter vor ihr sogar gebissen zu haben und trotzdem wurde sie gastfreundlich und vorsichtig behandelt, wenigstens war sie in ihrem hilflosen Zustand bei anständigen Menschen gelandet.

Die Frau stand auf und schlich durch den Raum. Sie griff sich einen grünen Umhang aus dickem Wollstoff und schlang ihn sich um die Schultern. Nicht die Ruhe der beiden Alten stören wollend, öffnete sie leise die massive Tür und betrat den Flur.

Dort blieb sie vorerst wie angewurzelt stehen, überwältigt von der Schönheit, die ihr entgegenschien. Am Abend hatte sie es nicht gewagt, den Blick hinter ihren wirren Haaren zu heben, doch wusste sie nicht, wo sie zuerst ihren Blick hinwandern lassen sollte.

Der Flur war in einem dunklem Ebenholz vertäfelt, dass reine Ruhe auszustrahlen schien. Die Verzierungen waren noch viel schöner, bis ins Detail liebevoll dargestellte Szenen großer Helden und überall Pferde, kräftige und stolze Rösser in Gold. Zwischen den Bildnissen hingen Banner Rohans und Edoras, von einer leichten morgendlichen Brise wehend. Während die Frau den Gang entlang schritt, meinte sie, direkt dem Lauf einer Geschichte zu folgen, der Erzählung eines Königs, der auszog, um einen Drachen zu töten und dafür alle geliebten Menschen zurückließ. Als dieser Mann mit dem Drachen an einer Klippe kämpfte und merkte, dass sein Schwert ihm nicht schaden konnte, stürzte er sich zusammen mit dem Ungetüm die Klippe hinunter ins Meer. Er hatte sein Leben für sein Volk und seine Familie geopfert und wurde dafür gepriesen.

Die Frau fragte sich, ob diese Werte immer noch in Rohan vertreten waren, oder ob sie nur noch von längst vergangenen Zeiten sprachen, doch sie glaubte, die Rohirrim wären bekannt für ihren Stolz und Edelmut. Sie glaubte, sie glaubte... Mit den Fingern massierte sie ihren schmerzenden Kopf, es machte sie fast wahnsinnig, über alles um sie herum nur Vermutungen anstellen zu können.

Hinter ihr räusperte sich plötzlich jemand, als sie sich umdrehte, erkannte sie den jungen Mann wieder, bei dem sie auf dem Pferd mitgeritten war. Auch er realisierte, wer sie war, da sich seine Augen angesichts der äußerlichen Veränderungen weiteten.

„Ich wünsche euch einen guten Morgen, meine Herrin... Ihr sprecht doch unsere Sprache, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte schüchtern. „Ja, das tue ich, auch wenn dies gestern möglicherweise nicht den Anschein hatte. Ich will mich bei euch... entschuldigen für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich bereitet habe...", brachte sie stotternd hervor. Weder wusste sie, wie sie mit diesem Mann korrekt zu reden hatte, noch , ob er mehr über sie wusste, als sie selbst.

Doch überraschenderweise schien er genauso schüchtern zu sein, als er förmlich antwortete.

„Es war eine Pflicht und Ehre für meine Männer und mich, euch helfen zu können,...es liegt an mir, mich zu entschuldigen, da ich euch an den Armen fesselte...ich hoffe, es geht euch wieder gut..?"

Sein ehrliches Interesse an ihrem Wohlbefinden rührte sie und mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln beruhigte sie ihn.

„Ja, vielen Dank, die beiden netten Frauen haben mich sehr gut gepflegt."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Ich denke, ihr solltet euch mit dem König unterhalten,... aber natürlich nur, wenn ihr euch dazu in der Lage seht...Falls ja, ihr findet ihn entweder in der Halle oder, wie meist morgens, in seinem Beratungszimmer."

Sie bedankte sich mit einem höflichen Nicken und er ging wieder.

Die große Halle betretend, in die sie am Abend gebracht worden war, wurde sie verzaubert von der Kunst dieser Pferdeherren. Es war ein wahrlich wunderschöner Raum und das Sonnenlicht fiel in gebündelten Strahlen von den kleinen Öffnungen her ein. Sie blieb für einige Minuten lang stehen, ohne zu merken, dass sie jemand beobachtete. Als sie ihren Blick schweifen ließ, fiel er plötzlich auf den Thron vor ihr und sie schrak zusammen. Sie hatte geglaubt, alleine in der Halle zu sein und, doch auf dem Thron saß ein hochgewachsener Mann, der sie stumm musterte.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4 

„Nein, Uthain, wir können es uns im Moment nicht leisten, Männer zur Pforte zu schicken, der gerade erst gewonnene Frieden in und um Edoras würde der Gefahr ausgesetzt werden, wieder zu zerbrechen."

Die beiden Männer standen an dem großen Tisch in der Halle, auf dem Pläne und Karten lagen und der zur strategischen Planung diente. Sie mussten sich um das leidliche Problem kümmern, welches die Pforte Rohans anging. Heroth hatte es hinauszögern wollen, da innere Aufstände ein weiteres Mal die südliche Westmark erschüttert hatten, doch jetzt, da sie geklärt wurden, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seine Berater zusammen zu rufen. Die eigentliche Tageszeit für militärische Handlungen war zwar der Nachmittag, doch Uthain und den König konnte man nicht selten bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden streiten sehen und hören.

„Mein König, es ist gerade die perfekte Gelegenheit dafür. Wer weiß, wann erneut Unruhen ausbrechen, wenn wir jetzt nicht handeln."

„Du hast ja Recht, wir brauchen nur mehr Männer, das ist alles. Liegt unser militärischer Schwerpunkt an einem Ort, ist der andere nahezu ungeschützt, darauf warten die Leute doch nur. Wie sieht es mit der Ausbildung der neuen Einheit aus?"

„Ich bekam gestern Nachricht von Feowaith aus Helms Klamm. Sie brauchen noch einen Monat, wegen der Wetterverhältnisse gab es Aufschübe, aber er ist zuversichtlich, dass die neuen Éotheod bald bereit sind."

Heroth klopfte seinem Marschall auf die Schulter.

„Gut, wir kommen im Moment hier eh nicht weiter, fahren wir nach dem Mittag fort."

Uthain senkte dem Kopf und wollte die Halle verlassen, als Heroth noch etwas einfiel.

„Ach, ehe ich es vergesse, geh bitte an dem Zimmer dieser Frau von gestern vorbei und erkundige dich nach ihrem Befinden. Die Ammen sollen sich noch vor dem Essen zur Berichterstattung bei mir einfinden."

„Sehr wohl."

Nachdem Uthain die Halle verlassen hatte, setzte sich Heroth mit einem Seufzer auf seinen Thron. Wie schon so oft grübelte er über seine Position nach und dass sein Vater viel zu früh gestorben war. Zwar war Heroth mit einundzwanzig Jahren ein Mann gewesen, hatte aber in Sachen Kriegsführung noch ziemlich wenig Ahnung gehabt. Den größten Teil wurde ihm von dem damaligen ersten Marschall beigebracht, dieser lebte aber auch nicht mehr lange. Sein Sohn Uthain wurde zum ersten Marschall ausgerufen, worüber Heroth sehr froh gewesen war. Ihm konnte er vertrauen und fragen, wenn er sich unsicher war.

Fünf Jahre voller Erfahrungen später wünschte er sich immer noch manchmal, dass er seine Pflichten jemand anders übergeben könnte und sich einfach mal Zeit zum Ausreiten nehmen könnte. Er betrachtete die Halle vor ihm. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal in der Chronik seines Landes gelesen, oder die unzähligen Bildnisse seiner Vorfahren angeschaut? Als Kind war er oft fasziniert durch die Gänge geschlendert und hatte sich vorgestellt, selbst ein Held zu sein und einen Drachen zu besiegen. Aber nur, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, denn seine Mutter war streng gewesen und hielt solche Spielchen unziemlich für einen Thronfolger.

Er nahm eine Schriftrolle zur Hand und begann, die Geschichte des Drachen Scartha zu lesen und seines Vorfahren Eorls, der ihn erschlug. Genauso gut hätte er sie auswendig aufsagen könne, denn als Kind hatte ihm sein Vater die Geschichte vorgelesen und seitdem hatte sie ihn gefesselt. Manchmal wünschte er sich, nicht als Sohn des Königs geboren worden zu sein, sondern eine Position als Verwalter inne haben zu können. Sein Volk war nicht berühmt für seine Bücher und er hätte sich gerne mehr mit dem Aufschreiben und Verfassen von Chroniken und Geschichten seines Landes befasst, doch wann hatte er schon die Zeit, sich stundenlang in Schriften zu vertiefen?

Ihm wurde eine Bewegung gewahr, langsam und schleichend, doch er nahm die Hand von seinem Schwert, als eine Frau die Halle betrat. Er wunderte sich, denn oft hatten sich die Menschen in Edoras einen schnellen Schritt angewöhnt, doch diese Frau spazierte geradezu durch Meduseld, ihren Blick umher schweifend lassen. Sie schien so gefangen in ihren Gedanken zu sein, dass sie seine Gegenwart nicht wahrnahm. Sie nicht stören wollend, verharrte er auf seinem Thron und beobachtete die Besucherin mit Neugier. Irgendwas an ihr fesselte seinen Blick. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er lange nicht mehr jemanden gesehen hatte, der so unverblümt in Meduseld seine Umwelt vergessen konnte, nur beim Anblick der reichverzierten Halle.

Sie drehte sich um und ihre Augen streiften ihn. Sie schrak zusammen und er wartete still darauf, dass sie sich verbeugte, wie es vor dem König angemessen war, doch sie blieb einfach starr stehen. Nach einer Weile, die ihm endlos vorkam, stand er auf und hob sein Kinn.

„So früh schon auf den Beinen und doch habt ihr keine bessere Beschäftigung, als in Meduseld spazieren zu gehen, meine Herrin?"

Er war erstaunt, wie schnell sich ihre Offenheit in eine Verkrampfung gewandelt hatte, sie kam ihm bekannt vor, nur woher...

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein. Nun war er derjenige, der einen überraschten Eindruck machte. Er musterte die Frau von oben nach unten, was ihr offensichtlich unangenehm war und räusperte sich dann.

„Es tut mir leid, meine Herrin, falls ich euch erschrocken habe. Ich erkannte euch nicht gleich wieder, da ihr ja, wie ich sehe, von den Hofdamen bestens versorgt wurdet...", sprach er im höflichen, aber bemessenen Ton.

Sie atmete erleichtert aus.

„Ja, mein Herr, ich danke euch für eure Hilfe und Gastfreundschaft, denke ich...", er schaute sie fragend auf die letzte unsichere Bemerkung hin an und sie fuhr fort.

„Ich will mich entschuldigen, für den Eindruck, den ich gestern euch bereitet habe, ihr habt das bestimmt nicht verdient. Ich meine... ich weiß es nicht... ich..."

Nervosität machte sich bei Heroth bemerkbar, er hatte im Moment wirklich wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um ein verwirrtes Mädchen zu kümmern.

„Gestattet mir die Frage zu stellen, wie ihr zu dem Zustand kamt, in dem euch meine Männer fanden?"

Angesichts seiner harten Stimme, fackelte in ihren Augen ein gewisser arroganter Stolz auf, der jedoch sogleich wieder verlosch, als sie ihren Blick unruhig hin und her wandern ließ und ihre Hilflosigkeit preis gab.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete sie leise und ihre aufrechte Haltung schien ein wenig zusammen zu sacken.

Heroth stutzte.

„Wie meint ihr das, ihr wüsstet es nicht?"Er nahm ihre Bedrängung sehr wohl wahr, doch irgendetwas an ihr gefiel ihm nicht und machte ihn misstrauisch.

„Was ich sagen will, ist, dass ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe, weder erinnere ich mich an meine Identität, noch woher ich komme oder warum ich am Fuße dieses Berges gelegen habe..."Sie zwang sich, den Blick des Mannes nicht auszuweichen, erst als er bedächtig nickte, holte sie wieder Luft.

„Ich denke, ich kann eurer Geschichte Glauben schenken, wenn ich mir auch nicht vorstellen kann, wie eine Frau wie ihr...", der Blick, mit dem er sie von oben bis unten ansah, bereitete ihr Unbehagen, „ in solch eine missliche Lage geraten solltet.."

„Dies frage ich mich im gleichen Maße wie ihr. Ihr könnt euch sicherlich denken, wie mir heute morgen zumute war, hier aufzuwachen, ohne einen Gedanken an etwas Vertrautes, eine Erinnerung oder ein Bild eines geliebten Menschen..."

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie sich so etwas anfühlt, da ich es nie erlebte. Aber ich habe Mitleid mit euch und gebe euch deswegen die Erlaubnis, fürs erste in Meduseld zu verweilen. Dies ist der Name der Halle, in der wir gerade stehen, mitsamt der anhängenden Flure und Räume. Falls ihr es noch nicht wisst, ihr befindet euch im Lande Rohan, genauer gesagt in seiner Hauptstadt Edoras. Mein Name ist Heroth, Sohn des Beolf und König Rohans..."Er beobachtete sie, doch da sie keine Anstalten machte, vor ihm einen Knicks zu machen, fuhr er fort.

„Solltet ihr von hier stammen, werden in nächster Zeit bestimmt Verwandte oder Freunde sich nach eurem Verbleiben erkundigen. Ist dies nicht der Fall, nun ja, warten wir es erst einmal ab, ihr findet sicherlich eine Beschäftigung, um euch abzulenken. Ihr werdet selbstverständlich auch Gemächer erhalten, solltet ihr Fragen haben, es läuft eigentlich immer jemand umher, der euch antworten kann."

Sie senkte kurz den Kopf.

„Ich danke euch, mein Herr..."

Heroth nickte zum Abschied kurz und wandte sich zum gehen, doch dann drehte er sich noch mal auf dem Fußballen um.

„Und noch etwas... geht in die hiesige Bibliothek und sucht euch einen Namen, ihr werdet bald einen brauchen."


End file.
